This invention relates to a packing for a flat, reactangular product, such as a chocolate bar. The packing comprises a wrapper sheet which, on its inner side, that is, on its side oriented towards the product is provided with a closing or sealing layer and is folded about the product as a longitudinal fin seal and two end closure flaps are formed. The longitudinal fin seal is situated adjacent a first longitudinal edge of the packing and the two oppositely located end closure flaps as well as the flaps which form the longitudinal fin seal are folded onto one of the large faces of the packing.
The above-outlined known packing comprises an aluminum foil which has at its inside a thermoplastic sealing layer. The longitudinal fin seal provides for a hermetic closure and also serves as a warranty seal. The two panels which form the longitudinal fin seal are of equal width and are folded flat onto the underside of the packing. The two oppositely located end closure flaps are also folded onto the underside, over the two longitudinal panels. This arrangement necessarily interrupts one of the two large packing faces which could carry a commercial message thereon. For this purpose it is customary to complement the packing with a second, external paper wrapper. This is disadvantageous in that it requires additional packaging material and additional technological input in the wrapping machines.
German Auslegeschrift (Examined Published Application) No. 1,030,247 discloses an outer paper wrapper for a packing of the above-outlined type wherein first the opposite end closure flaps are folded onto the underside of the chocolate bar and the remaining two longitudinal panels are then folded thereonto. Such an overlapping wrapper-type is not adapted to form sealing seams because they have to be fin seals. A hermetic sealing of the product is therefore not possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,298 discloses a packing which has a longitudinal fin seal, although the packing is not used in connection with flat rectangular products. The fin seal stands up perpendicularly from one of the wrapper surfaces and thus interrupts the surface which could be, as a whole, advantageously used for a commercial message.
German Offenlegungsschrift (Non-examined Published Application) No. 3,214,240 discloses a bag for cut tobacco wherein the two panels forming two longitudinal fin seals are of unequal length. For making the bag, first a rectangular, multi-layer synthetic film is folded longitudinally and sealed along the two opposite lateral edges. Subsequent to filling the bag with the product, the bag is closed by a sealing strip extending along the entire length of the panels. The panels are folded-in laterally and, by bending them, they eventually are placed onto one of the flat sides of the bag. Such a packaging is not adapted for flat rectangular products because the two end closures have to be provided prior to placing the product into the bag and the sheet material in the zone of its bend may not be flattened by folding. As a result, the end faces of the packing do not have an eye-pleasing appearance.